


When he trusts you

by PinkRambo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Police officers, Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: She gets called out on a late night anonymous tip, and helps him out. She gets a little more in return.





	When he trusts you

**Author's Note:**

> About this time last year, we were preparing for a project (audio fanfiction) that sort of fell apart. I was to voice the Chief of Police Casey Anderson, who knew exactly who Soldier:76 was when he showed up in her city because she had been a detective in another city and had encountered him when he had been younger. She wound up covering for him, and breaking him out. And she's kept him out of the eye of the cops since then. She was a rough character who had a very strict moral code, and a tiny bit of hero worship. So when the death of Soldier:76 came into her precinct, she put her best detectives on it, and had to let them into that dark part of her life that she had kept hidden from everyone waiting for it to come back to haunt her. 
> 
> This is more of a flash back to when she was a Detective and long before she obtained the rank of Chief of Police.

Innocence was something that Anderson held in her memory, because she hadn’t been innocent for years. However a night came back to her mind, unbidden, and usually late at night when she couldn’t sleep. It was a day back in her youth, when she had been a mere detective, working as an insider for a Vigilante. She was still doing that, but it had been so much more dangerous back then. 

The night had been cloudy, the streets darker than they had been for weeks. Her steps were nervous as she approached the abandoned warehouse. Her hand rested on the butt of her gun, clicking the clip back, and slowly drawing it. She hated getting anonymous tips that she needed to go somewhere. And damn it, she hated that she didn’t know what she walking into. One of these days she was going to walk into a Talon sting and get herself killed, all for her damn fascination with Morrison….Soldier:76. He had never told her why the hell he had chose that handle, and she had stopped asking. 

Anderson eased the door open, and slipped inside. Her eyes glanced around her, and she brought her gun up with a small flashlight held in her hand. She slowly started to move through the warehouse, before she heard the soft curse. Her back went immediately to the crates, and she stared around her, trying to find the source of the sound. “Anderson…?” Her name was called, and she was immediately on alert again. 

Under no circumstance should someone be calling out her name here. Her footsteps were silent as she moved, seeing a lit area ahead of her. She slowly approached it, and saw Jack sitting on a cot and looking like he was in immense amounts of pain. Her eyes casted around to make sure this wasn’t a trap before she holstered her weapon and rushed over. “Morrison, are you okay?” She asked as she crouched in front of him. 

His visor was off next to him, and she was concerned with all the blood she was seeing on his jacket and his face. “I’m sorry to call out here at this time...But I need help and I can’t go to the hospital.” 

“Damn it Morrison. Where is your medkit?” She glanced away from him briefly, and when she looked back at him, he was kneeling towards her. She grabbed a hold of him, and laid him down before she went looking through his stuff finding what she needed, before she rushed back and quickly tore open his jacket, and cutting the spandex off. Her hands were shaking slightly as she cleaned his wounds, and threaded the needle. Slowly she stitched him back up, kneeling next to his cot. Pressing bandages to his skin, and taping them down, she cleaned his face off, making sure there was no more blood in the way. 

She couldn’t stop her shaking as she looked down at him. He was sleeping, or at least passed out and had been the entire time she had been working on patching him up. She desperately hoped that he wasn’t so damaged internally that she had killed him with her lack of medical knowledge. Anderson sat her ass on the floor and propped her arms up on the side of the cot, resting her head on her arms. As the adrenaline wore off, she crossed her arms and fell asleep with her hand over top of his. 

However, when she woke up, she was laying on the cot. Her eyes were disoriented, and she tried to remember what had happened. She sat upright, and saw Soldier over on his workbench working away, his spandex shirt, or what was left of it, in a pile on his desk. His jacket was hung over on the chair and she ran her hands through her hair. “Morrison, we have to get you a burner phone. I can’t do anonymous tips anymore. I always feel like I’m going to get brutally murdered.” She said, as she put her feet down on the ground. 

His gruff voice merely grunted before he set down his visor and turned back to her. “I’m working on a better communication system to get a hold of you. I’m glad that you came though. I don’t know if I would have managed to heal on my own without you.” His blue eyes were tired, and she got up, leaning against his workbench.

“I promised to help where I could Morrison. That means that I will come when you call.” She said, resting her hands against his desk. Her eyes went wide though when she suddenly found herself lip locked with the man. Her body bent down to the kiss, and she put her hands on either side of his face, kissing him back. His hands pulled her down onto his lap, and held her close to him. They surfaced after a moment, she leaned back, looking at his face. 

“Thank you Anderson. For everything.” He whispered roughly at her, before they dove back into the kiss. 

Her glasses were in the way and he momentarily broke the kiss to take them off her. He was slow and careful with them, before his hand fisted in her hair and dragged her head back so that his lips could find her neck. Teeth joined in the action and he left marks on her that would need to be hidden. Her hands clung to his shoulders and she pressed her chest flush against his. He growled, possessively, and wrapped his free arm around her waist. “Fuck...What have you done to me Anderson? I used to be able to get by on my own...now I almost… need you.” Normally this would be a rather depressing dampener on the moment, but she was quickly falling under lusts spell, and damn it she was about to have sex with Jack Morrison, former Strike Commander of Overwatch. There were people who would KILL for what she was about to get. 

Her breath shuddered in and out of her chest as he reached up with both hands and tore her shirt open, his hands slipping inside of the fabric, and gripping the flesh over her bra. A gasp left her lips as she tilted her head back and left it there while her hands gripped his hair. “Ah, Morrison more…” She whispered before his left hand swiped over everything on the desk scattering it, and hoisting her up onto it. 

Her back hit the desk with a thump as she felt the fabric fall to the side, her chest heaving softly. “Not what you had in mind, but there’s more room on this desk then there is on that cot.” He replied gruffly, before his teeth moved down to nip at her skin, sucking and laving at his bite marks, making sure to leave as many hickies as he could against her white skin. He fit his body between her legs, and kept her pinned there. His hands slid under back and unclipped her bra but didn’t take it off. Instead his hands stimulated her breasts over that bra rubbing the lace against her sensitive skin. 

Anderson’s back arched up, forcing her chest further into his hands, and moaning gasps left her mouth, her eyes open wide as she shook at the attention to her body. Her hand came up to her mouth to stifle the sounds, to which Soldier’s hands slipped under her bra and finally she had skin on skin contact. His hands were rough, calloused, hot. Nipples hardened under his touch, and her face flushed red in her desire.

“Morrison…” she moaned his name out, before giving a soft yelp when he gripped tighter than intended. 

“Jack. Call me Jack. We’re there Anderson.” He corrected her, before she smiled up at him. 

“Casey. My first name is Casey.” 

“Casey…” He tried her name out on his lips and smirked down at him. “What a beautiful name. Now...Tell me if you want something, because I won’t know otherwise.” His gruff voice was soft, and she shuddered, before she worked her arms out of her shirt and her bra. 

“You got it Jack.” She replied, pulling his mouth down for another kiss, while his hands kept kneading at her breasts, toying with her nipples, and leaving marks the shape of his fingers. 

It wasn’t that he was gripping too hard (though occasionally he was, and she enjoyed it), her skin was just that sensitive to marks. 

His hands slowly started to move lower, finding her belt and slowly working it out with a skilled and practised hand. She wanted to touch him back, but it was difficult seeing as she was laying on his work bench with him pinning her down for the most part. Her body shuddered and another moan slipped from her lips as his hand moved to her ass, gripping hard and grinding her against his hardening erection. 

“This is what you do to me Casey. You’ve invaded my thoughts. And damn it, I don’t seem to mind.” He growled in her ear as he slowly slipped her pants off, and tossed them aside. Black lace to match her bra covered her hips and crotch and she gave a soft hum of embarrassment as he slowly stroked her, causing her to twist and move against him. “So hard on the outside, but you’re like putty in my hands Casey. What ever am I going to do with you?” 

The Detective in her finally found her voice and she spoke. “Make me yours.” 

“Now that’s a good idea...And you are mine Casey, for as long as I wish it. No one else matters.” He whispered, causing shivers to run down her spine. His hand slid inside of her lace, and slowly stroked before sliding his finger inside of her. He smirked, watching her arch her back and cover her mouth to stifle the loud moan. “No one will hear you. I want you to make as much noise as you can.” He ordered her, to which she shook her head. 

“Such a proud woman, making such lewd noises.” He gave a particularly hard thrust of his fingers into her and she gave a soft scream from behind her hand. Her breathing was coming in faster, and she had to move her hand to breath through her mouth, which unmuffled the moans that were leaving her throat. 

“JACK!” She called his name out when he found that spot, her hips arching up for more contact.

“Shit shit shit…” He swore, as he cast his eyes around for his bags. Her pleasure clouded vision was momentarily confused before she clued in. 

“Pocket of my pants Jack...There should be at least one. Don’t ask why.” She offered as he grabbed them up, going for the cargo pocket and pulling out that small silvery packet. He looked at her curiously but didn’t ask questions. Her back laid against the desk, glad for the momentary respite to catch her breath. 

She propped herself up on her elbows, and watched him free his erection, her mouth watering in her desire. But she wouldn’t ask for that tonight. Not unless he asked her to stay for the rest. He slowly peeling that condom down, and returned to his place between her thighs. Voice low, growling, husky, he leaned in and spoke in her ear. “For ever prepared. Perhaps we should have called you the boyscout.” His hand reached down, and made sure he was lined up before he slowly started to slide inside of her. Her head was thrown back again, revealing the long column of her throat to his mouth again. 

Jack didn’t hesitate as he leaned in, giving her a mark under her jaw, teasing the skin with teeth and lips. He was soon balls deep inside of Casey, and his hips were flexing, giving small jerking motions inside of her. “Jack if you don’t start actually fucking me, I’m going to hurt you.” She moaned out. 

“Casey, you couldn’t hurt me if you tried.” However he did give in to her request, as he started to move in earnest, hips pulling himself almost all of the way out of her before sliding back home, the pace quick to jump up in tempo and pace. His thrusts were not gentle, and they were not slow. He gave it to her hard and fast against that workbench. “Fuck you’re tight.” 

“You think this...fuck….line of work...oh god…. Leaves much in the way…..SHIT FUCK YES….of a sex life?” She asked in between expletives of pleasure. “Oh god Jack fuck…” Her elbows gave out and she would have fallen backwards had his arm not come around her, and pulled her flush against his chest, wanting to keep her close. 

“Fuck….So good.” He growled in her ear, before his free hand not holding close slide between them and started her screaming in pleasure. 

He didn’t care she was screaming in his ear, because she was screaming his name in time to how fast he was rubbing her clit, and he loved every noise that came from her. “Yes, scream my name Casey. Scream it till you scream the rafters down. Tell me how much you love this.” He growled in her ear, and that just reduced her to a slightly babbling mess, her hips trying to keep up, but unsuccessfully. 

“OH GOD JACK I LOVE IT PLEASE!” Her final words before she clenched around him, orgasming hard, entire body shaking. That set off a chain reaction in Jack, causing him to spill into the condom. He was swearing against her neck, riding his orgasm out inside of her. His own body was shaking in the intensity of his own orgasm, and as he slowly laid her back, he couldn’t find the strength to stop propped up on top of her, and laid on her for the moment. 

“Jesus Jack that was amazing…” She said, her hands slowly going through his hair. Her hands weren’t quite steady, and she knew why. No one had ever made her orgasm like that. At least not by themselves. 

“Agreed.”


End file.
